The invention relates to an X-ray film holder comprising a rigid, bent base plate and a flexible cover plate which can be pressed against the base plate and which is connected thereto near one end edge by means of a first fixing rod, the said cover plate being displaceable with respect to the base plate by way of a second fixing rod which is parallel to the first rod.
In a known film holder of the kind set forth (U.S. Pat. No. 3,153,145) the said second rod is pivotably connected to the cover plate in four locations by means of brackets. When the cover plate is pressed against the base plate, lateral projections on the second rod engage underneath strips connected to the base plate, so that the cover plate is subject to compression and tensile forces. These forces are transferred to the cover plate at the area of the fixing brackets. It is a drawback of the local transfer of forces between the rod and the cover plate that uniform contact pressure between base plate and cover plate is not ensured.
The invention has for its object to provide a film holder wherein the said drawback is avoided.
To this end, the invention is characterized in that near both its ends the second bar is connected to the base plate by way of a transverse arm, the second rod and the transverse arms being pivotable together about an axis which extends parallel to the base plate and which is situated substantially in the plane of the base plate as far as beyond the position wherein the first rod, the second rod and the rotary axis are situated substantially in the same plane.